bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Rei Todoroki
|romaji= Todoroki Rei |gender= Female |hair= White |eye= Grey |bloodtype= |quirk= Unnamed Ice Quirk |status= Alive |family= Enji Todoroki (Husband) Fuyumi Todoroki (Daughter) Toya Todoroki (Eldest Son) Natsuo Todoroki (Son) Shoto Todoroki (Youngest Son) Unnamed Mother |debut= Chapter 31 |debutanime= Episode 19 (Flashback) Episode 25 |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Todoroki Rei}} is the wife of Enji Todoroki and the mother of Shoto Todoroki and his older siblings. Appearance Rei has straight shoulder-length white hair with rather long bangs over her face, and tired-looking brown-gray eyes with reasonably long eyelashes. Personality Rei was once kind, caring and loving towards Shoto Todoroki and in return, he loved her deeply. She would always support Shoto such as trying to stop her husband's mad training methods and encouraging her son to become the man he wants to be, indicating her selflessness. However, the constant abuse that she received from her husband caused her to become mentally unstable, to the point that one day she finally snapped upon seeing Shoto's left side, which reminded her of Endeavor. This caused her to pour a kettle of boiling water she had near her over her son's face, burning him. She did not, however, do this out of hatred for Shoto, but rather due to her mental instability and it later reveals that after doing so, she immediately attempted to soothe her son's burns using her ice quirk, while hysterically apologizing to him and asking herself why she did it. After staying at a psychiatric ward and being away from her husband, Rei has shown to have returned to her past kind, caring self. Upon meeting her son again, she apologized and smiled through tears after he tells her that he forgave her, and the two restored their loving relationship. She also receives visits from her other children, Natsuo Todoroki and Fuyumi Todoroki, and appears to receive small gifts from her husband, although she is yet to see him face to face out of fear. Abilities Quirk Unnamed Ice Quirk: Rei's Quirk gives her the ability to generate ice. This Ice Quirk is presumably very powerful, given that it impressed Enji Todoroki enough that he wanted an offspring with a combination of this Quirk and his own. This Quirk also gives her a liking for cooler weather. Relatives Quotes *(To her mother) "Mom...I know it's not right, but I can't do it anymore. The children, they're...like him more and more every day. And Shoto...his left side. Sometimes I look at him and hate what I see. I...can't raise him anymore. I shouldn't raise him..." *(To Shoto Todoroki) "But you want to be a hero, right? That's fine. You're not... bound by his blood. Decide who you want to become. And be all you can be." Trivia *Rei is one of Shoto's driving forces to become a hero one day, which is shown in a flashback when she inspires him while the two of them are watching an All Might TV interview. *According to Shoto, he spends most of his free time with his mother in the hospital. *Rei's name contains the kanji for . References Site Navigation pl:Rei Todoroki es:Rei Todoroki fr:Rei Todoroki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Emitters Category:Civilians Category:Todoroki Family Category:Mothers